


Кукла с изрезанным сердцем

by etoneYozora



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoneYozora/pseuds/etoneYozora
Summary: Чувства и эмоции Мэри.
Kudos: 1





	Кукла с изрезанным сердцем

Мэри неторопливо шагала вперёд-назад возле одной из картин галереи. Она знала их все наизусть, знала каждую деталь, каждый мазок, знала их скрытый и ясно выраженный смысл, но продолжала изо дня в день разглядывать шедевры её Отца. После недолгих хождений она наконец остановилась и уставилась на картину, наклонив голову набок. Мэри смотрела не на саму картину, а как бы сквозь неё, рассматривая её внутренний мир. Мир этот был наполнен яркими красками, большим количеством деталей и, что интересовало девочку больше всего, людьми. На картине были изображены персонажи самых разных возрастов, с разной внешностью и разным выражением лиц. Люди эти были в картинной галерее; каждый из них рассматривал какую-то картину и испытывал какие-либо эмоции: кто-то был удивлён гением художника, кто-то испытывал большое удовольствие от увиденного изображения, кто-то был крайне недоволен тем, что потратил деньги на выставку такой бездарности. Мэри с лёгкой улыбкой рассматривала каждое лицо, каждую складку на одежде изображённых людей. Ах, как бы она хотела попасть в этот живой мир, поговорить с людьми, посмотреть на новые, ещё не приевшиеся, картины, увидеть естественный свет, увидеть улицу, о которой она читала в её любимых книжках, завести друзей… Мэри была одинока в своём кошмаре день ото дня, она страдала, страдала так сильно, что готова была сгоретьдотла от отчаяния. Отец бросил её, оставил гнить среди мёртвых картин, и бедная Мэри совсем не могла понять его. За что он с ней так? Она ведь всегда была такой хорошей, послушной милой девочкой, она совсем не заслужила такой участи. От этих всех мыслей девочка снова поникла, опустив головку вниз, и уставилась на белоснежный пол. Что бы ни случилось, это место никогда не изменится, всегда останется таким же мёртвым, страшным, холодным, наполненным одиночеством и отчаянием.  
«Ах, почему же мне так больно…» - подумала про себя Мэри и, глубоко вздохнув, направилась прочь от её самой любимой, но доставляющей столько боли, картины.  
Она сама не замечала, куда идёт, глубоко погружённая в свои мысли, как вдруг столкнулась с кем-то и упала. Увидев перед собой двух живых людей, Мэри быстро захлопала глазами от удивления, а изрезанное сердце забилось так быстро, что вот-вот готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Неужели одиночество бедной девочки закончилось? Так Мэри и подумала в тот момент. Когда она наконец заметила Иб, девочка поняла, что вот она – её судьба. Её подружка, сестра и просто близкий человек наконец пришёл, чтобы изгнать одиночество из этого гнилого места и наполнить его светом, радостью и весельем. Мэри очень хотелось, чтобы Гарри куда-нибудь исчез и они вместе с Иб остались вдвоём в этом мире навсегда. Ей больше не нужен был тот, чужой, мир, ведь у неё наконец появилась подруга, с которой она сможет коротать минуты, часы и дни в этом родном для Мэри месте.  
Видя преданность Иб к Гарри, девочка впервые почувствовала укол ревности. У неё было ощущение, что этот взрослый человек отнимает у бедняжки единственный шанс на счастливую жизнь вместе с кем-то. Мэри это доставляло кучу отрицательных эмоций, но она не подавала виду, чтобы не спугнуть Иб и, что самое главное, не выдать свой маленький секрет. Даже оставшись с новоиспечённой подружкой наедине, Мэри не почувствовала облегчения, ведь она видела, как та смотрела на этого отвратительного человека, забирающего счастье маленьких девочек, и боялась, что та выберет не Мэри, а именно его.  
Почувствовав, что Гарри узнал её секрет, сердце Мэри словно сжали в кулак. Она буквально видела, как её мимолётное счастье уходит прочь, да так быстро, что бедняжка никак не сможет его догнать. Разум помутнел, горечь подкралась к горлу, хотелось кричать так громко, что стены бы лопнули от такого напряжения.  
\- Ты в порядке? – услышала Мэри голос Иб. В порядке ли она? Что значит быть в порядке? Каком порядке? Весь этот мир – сплошной беспорядок. Беспорядок вокруг и в её сердце. Не выдержав такого напора, девочка убежала прочь. Когда она увидела, что Иб пыталась уйти без неё, Мэри с ног до головы накрыло безумие, ей хотелось убить Иб, лишь бы та осталась с ней навсегда, но этот гнусный взрослый помешал ей и, оттолкнув бедняжку, убежал с её счастьем прочь. Очнувшись, Мэри не помнила себя от ярости и, вооружившись мастихином, принялась искать виновников её ужасной боли. Она пришла в себя, когда Гарри поднёс зажигалку к её источнику жизни – к её картине. Отчаяние вновь захлестнуло её разум, она закричала, ей было страшно, больно. Мэри увидела всю свою одинокую жизнь перед своими глазами, прежде чем действительно сгореть дотла. Больше ей не будет больно. Никогда.


End file.
